


The Color of Destiny

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura/Lance mentioned, Cats, Fighter Pilot Shiro, Kittens, M/M, Romance, Shiro-centric, Snowed In, Vague mention of canon-type torture, Very slow burn/development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: There is no such thing as fate, Shiro thinks. It's merely a coincidence that he keeps running into the same gorgeous guy all over town, right? And it would be stupid to believe that destiny comes in the shape of two tiny kittens, holding the red string of fate in their small and adorable paws.It might all be random, but at the end of it, it sure looks like someone decided to change Shiro's life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sheithlentines 2019, for darkdragonsbeast@tumblr, who wanted Sheith, destined love, [Serendipity](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serendipity_\(film\))-inspired. 
> 
> Thanks to Dee (meinposhbastard) for beta.
> 
> The Arizona weather forecast mentioned in Chapter 4 was borrowed from AZCentral's website (https://azcentral.com/). There was a lot of snow in Arizona this February.

The kitten makes a disgruntled mewl and yawns, its little tongue sticking out between tiny needle-sharp teeth. Shiro dies a little because nothing can possibly be any cuter than this. Apart from the teeth. Shiro's hand bears the proof: two rows of red dots, some of them tinged with a drop of blood where the ferocious little thing broke through skin.

"You're horrible," Shiro tells the tired little bundle of ginger fur. "I was gonna pick you, but right now I don't regret that I won't." He rubs his hand. He proceeds to stroke the black kitten that has already fallen victim to a nap attack. Black is resting peacefully in Shiro's lap where his smaller and considerably more feisty sister recently has slept too. The black kitten purrs in its sleep, and Shiro's heart melts. Again. He wonders for a moment if he should ask for them both, but decides that it might be too much. It is his first time as a cat owner after all. Or as an obedient servant, owned by said cat. 

He looks up at Matt for help. 

"Oh, no," Matt says firmly. "I am not deciding for you. If I had more time, I'd have gotten one myself; I'm having a hard time coming to terms with that. These little fellas are made of 100% adorable, and I'm dealing with the pain of not taking one with me. I refuse to help you pick one. You need to suffer too." He pets the cat that has taken up residence in his arms. It is a tabby whose kitten-blue eyes have already changed into a vivid green. The last two of the litter are braving the climb to their sister, making Matt hiss when a claw pierces his t-shirt. 

"Matt, please?" Shiro begs, knowing that he's getting nowhere with that. Matt simply shakes his head. "Okay, okay."

The two kittens Shiro likes are as different from one another as can be. One is calm and trusting, the other a bundle of hisses, and made of considerably less adorableness than what Matt believes them to be. But Shiro likes how spirited the red kitten is, just as his stress and blood pressure immediately are appeased by the sleeping black kitty. No matter what, he's going to regret he took one and not the other. Two are too much, so there is only one solution: he has to choose with his head and not his heart. If he doesn't let his brain in control to rein in the urge, he'll take both.

He sighs. He's happy and sad at the same time. "The black one. I want to provide the best home for my cat, and I think my little red friend is in need of a home with more cat experience than I have. Which is easy enough to find, I guess, seeing that I have none." 

"True," Matt says. "But it's not rocket science. Just… well, I guess it is. It's a tiny life."

Shiro picks up the little red kitten a last time. It hisses like a steam engine. "You'll be happier with someone else, Kitty Rose," Shiro tells her, carefully smoothing her fur. She makes a reluctant purr and rubs her tiny face against Shiro's hand. "No, don't do that now. It's unfair."

He really wants both, but he can't. 

He looks down at his missing arm, at the state-of-the-art prosthetic. Wishful thinking never worked well for him, or he'd have two hands now—not one and a robotic thing.

"The black one," he says. "I know I won't regret it."

Determined he puts the sleepy kittens back with their mom, stroking Red one last time, sadness lingering as he knows it will for some time. He is truly happy, though, that next time he sees the black kitten, it'll be to take him home. He brushes cat hair off his pants—he can just as well get used to it—and gets up, slipping out the door to the small room, Matt in tow. 

"I don't wanna," Matt whines. "Put me back in. They are so fluffy!"

Shiro chuckles. Matt is a softie, no matter how tough he can be. "You can come over and play with Black any time. Or you could get your life in order and get a cat too."

"Nah, I'll be sensible. It wouldn't be fair. Too busy."

It's the right thing to do, Shiro agrees. He decided to share his home with a kitten only after careful consideration. And most noticeably, after an interrogation by the shelter folks that makes his time in a prisoner camp look like a chat with his best friend. He's _so_ ready. 

As he has already been approved as a new cat-dad it is merely a question of a signature before he has made an official addition to his non-existing family. 

"Congratulations," the lady at the front desk says as she takes his card. Shiro makes a nice donation on top of the cost of the kitten. "You were lucky to get first pick," she says. "There has been some inquiries about them. When do you want to come back for Black? Oh, and are you keeping the name? In case you don't want to go with Black, we should make sure the paperwork is up to date with any changes."

"Mmm," Shiro lets out, pondering for a moment, feeling both pleased and oddly guilty that he was allowed to choose between all the kittens. As for names, he could go with Black, sure, but— "Shōyu. It means soy sauce in Japanese. It's not quite black, but…"

"It's cute," says the lady, and writes it down with a smile. "Suits him."

Shiro has to assist with the spelling. It takes but a minute before everything is in order. "If I come by the day after tomorrow? Would that be okay?" He already bought a number of items in the shelter's small shop, but he needs to pick up some cat furniture, some of which need to be put on the walls before his house is ready. The fence too, so that Shōyu can enjoy the relative and safe freedom of Shiro's garden.

Shiro collects the frankly impressive stash of cat-related stuff and heads out to his car, Matt following, a box of wet food cans under one arm, and a pink stuffed mouse dangling from the stick he stuck under the other.

The parking lot is almost empty, the area inadequately lit by a tired lamppost. It's dark, but Shiro feels light, happy. He is already looking forward to coming home, being greeted by a fluff-ball who needs his attention. Caught up in thoughts, he only registers the other guy before he almost walks into him, hitting him in the face with the soft smile he's been wearing all evening. "I'm sorry!" Shiro apologizes.

The guy looks up at him, murmuring a grumpy apology, leaving an expression of mussed black hair and of a red retro leather jacket clashing with wide lavender eyes. Shiro frowns, watches as the guy walk away, shakes his head and walks on. _Pretty_ , is all he can think of.

"Shiro, ooof, a little help here?" Matt is fighting cat toy and cans, and Shiro hurries to unlock the trunk so Matt can dump the cat stuff in it. They place the stuff and get into the car.

Shiro is silent as they drive back to his house. He can't wait to get Shōyu home. But the thought of his kitten are accompanied by another thought, another image, that of the gorgeous, but grumpy guy he just saw.

***

Shiro sits in the car outside Hunk's office at Alfor Avionics & Aeronautics. He is eager to get on with things before rush hour. Hunk is on his way down. Sweet man that he is, he has promised to help Shiro drag home all the cat furniture and help put it up before Shōyu arrives. Shiro leans back in the car seat, eyes closed, a smile tugging at his lips. He's been feeling so content since he decided that he wanted a kitten in his life. Thinking back on yesterday, he still feels a pang of regret, leaving the red kitten. He would feel the same, he knows he would, had he picked Red instead of Shōyu. Again he wonders whether he should call the shelter and ask for them both. He _could_ do it, take care of two kittens. It's so tempting.

Shiro is pulled back from his daydream by Hunk. "Hey, man," he says as he slides into the car next to Shiro. He looks like a ray of sunshine. "I think Antok likes me."

"Good to know," Shiro says with a chuckle. "Some way to start a conversation." Shiro starts the car and turns it onto the road, his mood taking another step up. Hunk looks like he just won the lottery. "He's the guy with the Marmora Corp, right? You talked about him a few times. I met him once at the Garrison, I think." 

"Yeah. He's the head of their engineering department. Had a lot of one-on-one meetings with him, and, erm. Yeah." Hunk smiles brightly. "Finally a guy who's bigger than me. Which is not to say that _that_ is the reason I— I mean, I do like the way he looks, and I like him, and maybe it's a like-like, but— and I, maybe—" Hunk blushes. "Sorry. Talk way too much. You're getting a kitten. _So_ much more important."

"Hey," Shiro says softly. "You're important too."

Hunk is. And if he wants to talk about Antok, that's what they do. They have time enough for both kittens and huge, nerdy guys. As long as they are both in a happy space, the topic as such is not relevant. "Did he ask you out?"

"I'm not sure. He talked about dinner and going to watch a movie after, but you know, it could just be because he knows I like to cook, and perhaps he'd just… I dunno—" Hunk babbles, blushing vividly.

"Hunk. _Hunk_! He asked you on a date. Come on? Dinner and a movie? You're good looking and you're great company. You have similar interests. Of course he asked you on a date. You said yes, right?" Shiro wants to reach out and give Hunk a hug. It's usually the other way around—Hunk's hugs are famous. But Hunk might like the comfort of a nice hug. Driving makes it impossible, so Shiro squeezes Hunk's arm instead. 

"Yeah," Hunk says, his voice small. "Though I didn't want to assume—"

"Now you're just not making sense. He isn't inviting you to dinner and a movie because he wants to cement your friendship. Not that he doesn't want to be friends. Just… You're hot and he likes you."

Hunk blushes even more, pulling at his sleeve as he looks down. "Okay, so. I— When are you picking up your kitten? Matt said something about tomorrow?"

Shiro recognizes a deflection when he sees it. It's fine. Hunk is Hunk. "Yeah, Matt's coming over later to help us with the shelves. I'd like to have everything ready for Shōyu so that I don't have to move things around when he arrives. He's so little. I don't wanna scare him."

"I get that. Better make sure you have everything so you don't have to… I mean, you can, but you're going to be a stay-at-home dad for a week."

"I am." Shiro's smile hurts, in a good way. "I can't wait to get him home. Shōyu… he's so cute, you have no idea."

"Kittens," Hunk says and nods. "I know. I want one. Not sure I should."

Shiro laughs. "Think about it? For me, Shōyu… I knew right away, so… which is a lie, because there was a second kitten that was just as adorable. I still consider—"

"Changing your mind? Really?"

Shiro turns the car down the quiet road where he found a great pet shop that specialize in cats. He parks in a free spot, between a junker and a red vintage bike. 

"Yeah, but not the way you think," Shiro finally replies. "I want both of them. The other kitten is really special, lots of attitude, temperamental too. I just have to remember that this kitty is my first pet, and Shōyu is exactly what I imagined. He is… enough. He's so calm and sweet, better for a first time pet owner. But at the same time he's… you can see how huge and wonderful he's going to be when he's grown up, a bit like… a lion, the way they just lie there, so much relaxed power and confidence… he has all that, on top of being kitten-cute, and I love it. I can't forget the small red one, though. I picked Shōyu, but I… I want to go back and ask if I can have Red too."

"It is like that sometimes," Hunk says, squeezing Shiro's shoulder in support and comfort. "It's not easy, making the right choice. You'd miss Shōyu just as much if you hadn't picked him, right? So maybe it's the right thing to do? Going back, I mean. Maybe the two are meant to be together?"

Shiro looks at Hunk, then down, wondering if there really is something like destiny. He flexes his fingers. Maybe there is. Maybe he was destined to have his hand ruined so that others could benefit from the development in tech that Alfor Avionics' robotic department made to help him. He is able to fly again. Other disabled soldiers use the AAA prosthetics now. That's a different kind of destiny, one that Shiro would not wish upon anyone. With the kittens… picking a cat is such a small thing, yet still life-changing. 

If destiny exists, it's made up of two small fur-balls purring—or in Red's case biting—their way into Shiro's heart, so perhaps destiny is just as fake as his hand. Kittens sound like something fate would scoff at. 

"I don't know," he finally says. "I just know I'll always think of the kitten I didn't take."

Hunk nods, and Shiro makes a sigh, shoulders slumping. He can't decide. Of course he took half a decision already with Shōyu. 

"Let's get out. I bought too much yesterday; now I wanna buy some more," Shiro says, letting his thoughts and doubts slide into the background. He pats Hunk on the knee, then turns to push open the door when the motorbike behind them comes to life with a roar and passes them just in time for him _not_ to slam the door into the driver. There's a flash of red and white, and Shiro can't breathe for a moment, stunned while the shock settles, the fast and sudden roar of the machine scaring the shit out of him, a whiff of the chill winter's wind adding to the discomfort of almost being run down.

"You okay?" Hunk inquires, voice gentle. "You're pale."

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Shiro laughs, not feeling it. "There went another of my nine lives. Can't be many left by now."

"Assuming you are a cat. You sure you wanna go in?"

Shiro's replies by actually getting out of the car, this time without risking his life, or anyone else's. He stares down the street, the bike too far away for him to see the plate. He should be angry at the person who rode it, but he knows he could have been just as reckless. Bikes are treacherous things, but the speed is alluring.

***

"Hand me the hammer." Matt extends his hand as far as he can reach, trying to keep the cat tree upright. "This is a frigging test!" he growls, glaring at the contraption he's in the middle of putting together. "Some assembly required, my ass. This calls for a degree in engineering." He lets out a triumphant, "Hah!" and points at Hunk.

"Oh no," Hunk says. "Do not even think it. I battled the stupid thing already, not going there again. Not touching it."

"Are you saying you want to deprive a poor orphaned kitten a little joy? Is that it?" Matt's grin is cruel.

Shiro leans back against the wall, taking a drink of his beer. "Shōyu is not orphaned," he says, ruining Matt's feeble attempt at guilt-tripping Hunk. Not that it'd work; they have known one another for too long. "You give up too easily, Matt. But if you are saying you can't do it…"

"Urgh, why don't I have some real friends," Matt sighs. "Yeah, yeah. It's the last thing, and we're done, cattifying your home."

Hunk puts the screwdriver done, carefully closing the lid on his toolbox. He flops down on the couch. "Man, that kitty is going to have the best life ever."

Shiro tilts his head, looking at the cat highway, some of it too high and difficult for his tiny cat for now. But there is enough of it, safe, to entertain a tiny kitten. There are shelves, spots to hide and trees to scratch. A shelf right over the heat vent, in case the Arizona winter decides to show its teeth and throw some cold weather at them, which is likely; it's damned freezing. There's a box with toys, tunnels to play in, and most important of all: cardboard boxes. Which means that all of the above is entirely worthless until said cardboard boxes are ruined and done for. Shiro knows that much about cats. With everything almost in order and ready, it's a proper home now, ready for a proper family, even if one is a human, the other a kitten. There is room for another cat, Shiro decides. A boyfriend one day, except now he has to be even more critical: either the guy likes cats, or Shiro stays single.

Matt curses, glaring at the cat tree. "Please!" he begs. "Or we'll have casualties. Where did you get this? IKEA?"

Hunk groans and gets up. "Here." He grabs the cat tree and whacks it on the side. "There. You just need… finesse."

"Right." Matt laughs and adds the finishing touches before putting the thing where it belongs, providing a safe climb up to the shelves in the corner. "Your cat's gonna have the best view in the state."

That's true. They have fenced the garden, and even with the discrete net between the house and the open land, the view is stunning. The desert is beautiful. It always is in the evening before the sun goes down. Tonight the moon hangs open-mouthed and pale on the darkening sky, stars lighting up as the sun sinks under the horizon. 

"I still consider taking the other kitten," Shiro says. "You can never have enough love."

"Awww," Hunk says. "You made me want to go look at the kittens too. I love kittens, but it's— I mean, they are so tiny and they have pointy ends. To be honest, I like them when they grow up and get more bigger and calm and cuddly."

Matt lets out something that decidedly sounds like the bastard child between a cough and _Antok_.

"Hey!" Hunk laughs. "I really want a kitten. They grow into cats; it's inevitable."

"Don't tease him." Shiro gives Matt _A Look_. "As I said—"

"You can never have enough love," Matt finishes. "Or enough sleep. And on that note, I'm heading home. Dad and I have a test early tomorrow; some additions to your black bird."

"Black _lion_ ," Shiro retorts. "You are aware that my nose art is a lion, right? I guess you failed biology. Lions generally don't have wings."

"Except yours."

"Except mine. One of its kind and you know it. Go away before I throw you out." Shiro puts down his beer and gives Matt a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Matt. Couldn't have finished this without you and Hunk."

Hunk says goodbye half an hour later, leaving Shiro with a house that has been turned into a cat haven.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro puts his helmet down on Sam's desk. "Anything?" His jet responded better than he'd hoped. It feels like he is back to normal, which of course he isn't and never will be. 

Sam shakes his head. "No, everything looks fine. Tested like we hoped. The quantum integration between your hand and the computer worked like a charm."

"Another win for the Alfor Avionics' collab. Hunk's gonna be so pleased." Shiro sits down in the chair across Sam's desk. He takes the coffee that Sam offers him, making a content groan. "Hundred hours with a therapist and a billion dollars thrown into development, and I fly like I used to," he says with just the tiniest tinge of bitterness. He holds up his hand, wriggling the metal fingers. Or Alfor Avionics' hand, to be precise. "A lack of true sensation, but it's almost like having my hand back. The lag is gone."

"The tests confirm it." Matt comes in, tablet in hand. He looks down and scrolls. "See for yourself. They'd clear you for combat on these numbers. I'd say you have deserved your week off."

"A full week. Shocking! You will give us a thorough debriefing on your hand when you return," Sam demands, straightening his glasses. "We need precise readings on cat petting and purring. The Garrison's aim is to ensure that current issued tech is cat-approved." His serious face breaks into a smile.

Shiro makes an exaggerated eyeroll. "Of course. The cat. Most important creature in the universe."

"They tend to think that. And worse, they are masters at making everybody else think it too. It's the purring. Nobody can stand against a purring cat." 

"Yeah, about that… I'm going with you to pick Shōyu up." Matt puts the tablet down in front of Shiro. "I know I said I was too busy to take care of a cat. I talked to Pidge. She offered to share the responsibility. We're applying."

"Not Red?" Shiro asks before he can stop himself. He hasn't decided yet whether he will ask for Red, but his mouth clearly made the choice without him. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. I'm pleased for you. It's a lucky cat that goes to live with you and the gremlin. If that's Red, I'll be fine with it." There's the risk that someone already picked Red, but seeing that there's some anger management issues with the tiny cat, maybe not. Anyway, Shiro would rather that Matt and Pidge took her than someone else.

"I liked the green-eyed tabby. Red's safe from us. Pidge's going to see Green later. If she doesn't like Green, maybe we're going for Blue. Maybe one from another litter."

"Thanks. I mean—"

"I know." Matt grins and reaches for Shiro's hand, pulling him out of the chair. "Come on. We're gonna cuddle with cats tonight. What are you waiting for?"

***

It's with butterflies in his stomach that Shiro walks into the shelter, shivering as the door closes behind him. It's extraordinarily cold today. He is relieved to see the young woman who approved his application behind the reception desk. _Jasmine_. Shiro takes a deep breath. Matt pats him on the back in support. Shiro returns the gesture: Matt is soon to have his entire life put under a microscope, followed by a few days in hell, until the shelter decides whether he is accepted as a new cat parent, so he needs backup too.

Jasmine looks up and smiles as they approach. "Shiro! Good to see you. Shōyu is ready to leave. All we need is for you to pick up the health certificate and CVI at our vet's office at some point. In case you need a pet passport for travel." She reaches for a file, but her hand stills as Shiro steps closer to the counter, maybe looking too serious in her opinion for it to bode well.

"There was one thing," Shiro says. "I am really happy that I picked Shōyu, so that's not why I ask. I was wondering whether the red kitten is still available."

"Oh, you wanted—" The smile fades. "I'm really sorry. Her new family picked her up yesterday. If it's any consolation, it was a really good match. She's going to be fine." Jasmine sighs. "Is there any of the others… We'd love to get another kitten adopted into a great home. I'm sure you would be able to handle the extra work."

Shiro shakes his head. "It was that one. She made an impression. With her teeth, mainly, but I—" Disappointment lingers and his smile feels heavy. "It's probably for the best. I'm a first-time owner, so… yeah. I was in doubt whether I should take her or Shōyu. Shōyu won. But appreciate your confidence in me."

"I'm sorry." Jasmine squeezes his hand. "I'll make sure to call you right away in case she is returned; she is a wild little thing, so there is a risk that she might turn out to be too much of a handful. Or a chance, seen from your angle."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Somehow Shiro doesn't think Red will come back. No one in their right mind would take her unless they liked her feisty attitude. It's sad, but the decision is outside his control.

Instead he forces himself to focus on the happy event—not that it needs much force; he has been looking forward to this moment so much. And there's Matt, of course. He nudges Matt closer. "I brought Matt. He and his sister are interested in adopting a kitten too."

"Hi," Matt says and sends Jasmine a wide grin. "Please tell me that the tabby is still there, _please_!"

"Thank God," Jasmine sighs, hand on her chest. "Yes, yes, she's here, and please adopt her because she is so cute. After we have interrogated you and your sister, of course, but nobody has asked for her yet, so we'll just slap a reserved sticker on her— not for real, obviously—until that's done and you're both approved. You wanna go see her?"

Matt nods eagerly. Shiro makes a silent, but relieved sigh. He didn't get his feisty girl, but the cat godmother was good to Matt, so that has to suffice. Another cat's going to have a good life, because Shiro is damned sure that Matt and Pidge are going to be approved as adopters right away.

"Come on. Unless you have other friends you can call so they can come take our cats. If they are as great as you and Matt, I'm sure we'll have emptied the place in no time."

Shiro laughs. "Well, Hunk was really interested in Yellow. He's too busy, he says. Maybe we should start our own cat kindergarten."

"Can't see why not," Matt says. "If Pidge and I can share, then we can help Hunk out too."

"If he is sure he has the time, he is welcome to come visit Yellow," Jasmine says as Shiro grabs the small soft carrier he brought for Shōyu.

"I see you got a carrier, good. No cats loose in a car, can only end in disaster. Oh, I—" Jasmine gasps, and glances at Shiro's arm. "That was insensitive. I'm sorry."

"Not a car accident. I went down with a jet. I'm a pilot." Shiro has no urge to elaborate. He doesn't think that Jasmine would appreciate an account of the things that was done to him during his time as a prisoner of war, and he certainly doesn't want to revisit the memory now. "I promise, I'll drive safely."

She nods, embarrassment lingering. Thankfully, the cats take precedence and Jasmine leads them to the same small room where they met the kittens the first time.

"I'll just leave you here for a little while so that Matt can have some time to decide," she says with a smile. "If you need help with Shōyu, I'm out front."

Shiro relaxes as the door closes behind them. It doesn't really bother him that people ask; the plane crash—part of the truth—deflects anyone from digging further into it. It takes a moment, but today his attention is elsewhere, and the tension slides away into the forgotten past. There are more important and appealing present matters. Like kittens. Their mother is lounging in a cat tree, maybe tired of motherhood and her children's sharp little teeth. The children, in turn, are shredding an empty toilet roll, chasing the sad and soggy remains around on the floor. There are four of them, so Red must have been the first to go, Shiro realizes.

Shōyu is leading the remaining kittens into an attack on the roll. It faces final destruction as it is jumped by the yellow kitten while Shōyu charges from the front. Shiro laughs. This… this is exactly why he wanted a cat so badly.

"My heart," Matt exclaims dramatically. "I want all of them!"

"Leave Yellow for Hunk—he was really on about this big guy." Shiro bends down to scratch Yellow behind the ear. It falls over, pawing at his fingers, doing no harm other than slaying Shiro with its sweetness. "But he should probably hurry before anyone else comes to see them. I'm sure they have other kittens, but why take the risk? I mean… look at me now." Shiro makes a sad face.

"I'll call him as soon as I get home," Matt says and flops down on the floor to play with the cats. "And try not to pretend that you aren't happy you are taking Shōyu home."

Shiro joins him, leaning against the wall, legs crossed, throwing a colorful pompom across the floor for the kittens to chase. It doesn't take long before they run out of steam. Luring Shōyu closer, Shiro offers him a spot in his lap, and his kitten curls up there, purring as Shiro pets him gently. The others gang up on Matt, exploring the insides of his jacket. Blue falls asleep inside his sleeve, and Green and Yellow perch on his knees, yawning and purring, doing their best to convince Matt that a life without cats isn't a decent life at all. They might be right there.

"It's almost too peaceful to break up," Shiro says quietly, his entire body slowing down, like it has decided to synchronize itself with the sleeping cats.

Matt nods. "I think I'll stay for a little if you don't mind?" His usual perky attitude has changed too. He studies Green with a tender expression. "Better than five hours with a therapist, if you ask me."

"Yeah, it really is." Shiro is quiet for a moment. "I should probably get back while Shōyu is conked out. I don't want him to be scared. How about your car?" Shiro carefully holds Shōyu in one hand as he stands, careful not to disturb his peaceful sleep. He grabs the carrier, arranging the small blanket he put into it with the Shōyu-free hand. 

"It's okay, I'll have Pidge pick me up. She wanted to meet Green anyway, so that's perfect. We can just as well do the application tonight. So go home with your new furry kid." Matt does not move. Then again, who in their right mind would, when one is held down by three tiny kittens and the weight of their gigantic, unbearable cuteness.

"You sure?" Shiro carefully deposits a sleeping Shōyu in the small crate. He makes sure that the fluffy blanket keeps him warm. It's a short drive, it's not that cold, but Shiro is fussing anyway; he's a new parent, so he has earned the right. "I can wait, if you—"

"Nah, Katie better get her ass over here so Green can convince her that we need that cat."

"Shouldn't be difficult," Shiro says, sending his own cat, soundly sleeping and curled up in the small den that he made for him, a loving glance. "I'll be heading home, then."

"Don't be a stranger. Baby brain and whatnot. Call me, all right?"

"I promise." Shiro closes the carrier and waves his silent goodbye. Time to take his cat home.

***

He puts the carrier down on the couch. There's a weak meowing coming from it, Shōyu making sure that Shiro is aware that this is not a place for a kitten. He couldn't agree more. Being shoved in a small box is not Shiro's idea of fun, either. He makes a calming sound, careful as he opens the crate, holding a hand in front of the opening as not to have a scared kitten jump out and hurt itself. Luckily, Shōyu seems content, being on the couch. He looks around, maybe trying to make sense of things.

"I know," he murmurs. "It must be so confusing, waking up in a strange place. At least you know me a little." Shiro moves his hand away slowly, Shōyu following it, rubbing its small face against it. He slides down on the rug, providing a convenient ramp to the floor. "You wanna go explore?" he asks, his face on level with Shōyu. Shōyu smushes his nose into Shiro's ear before he pin-pricks his way over Shiro's shoulder, claws out for balance, down his chest, Shiro half laughing, half hissing from the slight pain. "Just be glad you're so cute," Shiro groans, stroking Shōyu's back. "Let's go, then."

Shōyu isn't the anxious type. He jumps on slightly unstable kitten legs through the living room, making a detour for the cat tree, under which one of several litter boxes are placed. Sniffing at the tree and the box, Shōyu seems sure where to go next, even without knowing the layout of the house. He stops by the door to the kitchen, making a loud meow.

"I'm here." Shiro walks on bare feet towards the door. "I understand that I am no longer my own person, don't worry," he says, happiness spreading like a warmth that goes to the bone. "I live to serve."

The kitchen holds a high degree of interest to Shōyu, seeing that Shiro has put a bowl of water here, and more importantly: food. It's not raw, not tonight, just a small portion of crunchy kibble that won't go bad since Shiro will leave out the food overnight. Judging from how pleased Shōyu is with the taste, there won't be anything left to leave anywhere, which in itself is good. His little kitten is content and relaxed enough to eat. He waits until Shōyu is done before he gets any closer. He's rewarded with a high tail and a low _mrrrra_?, a sound he already knows means, 'Hi, I like you'.

Making a cup of tea for himself, Shōyu sitting on his foot, Shiro slaps a few pieces of bread together with some cheese and tomatoes, which is about the food he can reach without walking. Eventually he has to wiggle his toes until Shōyu gets the message. Shiro walks back to the living room. He is scrutinized as he puts down his food and turns on the TV, sound low. "Wanna come up here?" Shiro asks, holding his hand down to the floor, ready to help both cat and sofa to survive the climb.

Shōyu looks at him, understanding nothing but the soft tone. He comes closer, maybe remembering that sleeping in Shiro's lap provides comfort and warmth. He butts his head into Shiro's hand, trusting and calm, and Shiro sighs. It was not a mistake to pick his little black kitten. There is a connection between them, something deeper, even if one is a human, and the other a small cat. The calm spreads, as if trust and quiet radiate from his sweet little friend, and Shiro picks him up, helping him jump onto the sofa.

The sofa gets a thorough examination too. Shōyu is curious, disappearing between the pillows before he attacks the fringe on the heavy wool throw blanket that Shiro got for nights like this, when the Arizona winter decides to be an actual winter. Shōyu's watching as he eats his sandwich, putting the plate down at the moment when Shōyu decides that he has played space explorer long enough. Pushing a pile of pillows up against the armrest, Shiro puts his legs up, shuffling into the corner. Tapping his fingers, he gets Shōyu's attention, again picking him up slowly as not to scare him. Content with the offer of a cuddle, Shōyu begins to purr. Shiro holds back the urge to let out a decidedly undignified sound. Spreading the blanket over them with one hand, Shiro makes a content sigh. He curls around his cat protectively, its tiny body shaking as it purrs.

The sound of another living being is soothing. Shiro has been alone for too long. He wanted a family once, but since the war he has nothing but bits and pieces. Who would want that? A cat… his cat… doesn't care. All he wants is food, a comfortable, warm place to sleep, and a scratch behind the ears. That is simple, honest. Shōyu doesn't judge.

A sudden memory flickers. A red jacket, a handsome face in the dark. Huh?

It's no use, Shiro knows. He has too many scars, visible and invisible, and a guy like that… Shiro has rarely seen a more attractive man. Anyways, he doesn't know the guy, and other than living in the same town as Shiro, there is no connection. It's a dead end, even thinking about it.

Shiro tries to watch a movie, but loses interest as he cares about neither plot, nor characters. Outside, the wind is picking up. For a while he listens to the wind and the cat's soft purring, more relaxed and content just to _be_ that he has been for a long time. He changes the channel to check the weather. Warning for a snow storm in Arizona? Really? Snow? "A good thing I have the entire week off," he tells Shōyu. "I'd have been confined to my office and bored out of my mind. Not going up in that weather."

Shōyu doesn't care, one of the benefits to being a cat. Shiro is pleased that he is able to enjoy the luxury of doing the same for once: not giving a damn. If there's a snow storm coming in in a few days, he doesn't have to do anything about it, he doesn't have to go out, he doesn't have to save people from it. And he's fine. This entire thing, getting a cat, has been good for him.

With the wind howling outside, warm and comfortable underneath the heavy blanket, a small cat in his arms, Shiro falls asleep on the couch without truly realizing it. He falls asleep easily, no nightmares, no night terrors. He sleeps for a full night for the first time since he was freed, and wakes up refreshed. It doesn't matter that it's the sound of cat litter being pushed around that disturbed him. Shōyu is doing what tiny cats do when they have slept all night.

Not everything about owning a cat is made up of glitter and roses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Shiro asks, sliding down to the floor, allowing Shōyu access to sniff and rub against his face. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

The reply is a resounding meow, as resounding as meows can be from a kitten. It makes Shiro smile. He thinks he has smiled more, felt happier, and slept better in the last two days than he has done since he was captured. Having a cat is effective fur therapy. Not a cure-all, but good. He stays on the floor for a little, petting Shōyu, the soft purring so very relaxing. When Shiro's stomach decides to purr too, his soft smile turns into laughter. He strokes Shōyu one last time and stretches before he stands. "Come on. There's raw chicken for you, and coffee and bagels for me."

With Shōyu rubbing against his ankles, Shiro manages to produce food for the both of them. Again he is pleased that Shōyu is so calm and relaxed; he'd expected him to be more nervous, insecure, but it's like Shōyu has always been here.

Shiro takes his coffee to the breakfast nook, watching Shōyu make short of the minced chicken. Content with the meal, Shōyu sits down to clean himself, making Shiro melt at the sight of it. "God, you're so cute," Shiro sighs, seconds before his phone rings. Hunk's name flashes on the screen.

"Hunk?"

" _Hey, man, how's the family?_ " Hunk sounds happy. " _Did you get any sleep?_ "

"He's fine. He just ate some chicken and he's showering now. I mean, not for real, but getting his coat in order after breakfast."

" _Awww. The kid slept through the night?_ "

"He did. He's the sweetest little thing."

" _Matt called. Pidge's out playing with her credit card in that pet store we raided. He and Pidge are going to pick up the kitten Matt liked best later today. Green. Seriously, what's with the names? Like they have no imagination whatsoever. Blue, Black… come on._ "

Shiro suppresses the urge to whoop loudly. "They got approved already? That was fast. And Pidge liked Green?"

" _Duh, dude. They're adopting her, so what do you think?_ "

"Hey, what's with the sarcasm," Shiro counters. "I recall someone who could hardly let go of Yellow. And while we're on that topic, did Matt mention that we're all willing to cat-sit in case someone—that'd be _you_ —decided to go back and pick _him_ up?"

" _Mm-hm,_ " Hunk lets out. " _I might have called the shelter. I might have made an appointment._ "

"With the shelter or Antok?" Shiro teases. "What if he's allergic to cats?" 

" _I'm not stupid, you know. Antok loves cats._ "

"Oooh, Antok loves cats? Would that—"

" _Absolutely not. You know I wanted a cat for a long time, just held it off due to too many working hours. I would never get a pet, any pet, or refrain from getting one, for a guy I don't really know yet. I mean, we're going on our first da— I— I— Um._ "

"So you got the date? Where is he taking you?" Shiro grins a wide Cheshire cat grin, knowing that Hunk can't see him. He's so pleased that things are going well for Hunk. And for Antok, not that Shiro knows him, but Hunk's a catch, so Antok should be happy that Hunk said yes. "Cat, date… when's the wedding?"

" _Sooner than you'd think if everything goes well, but yeah, we got a date for the date. Dinner, and that new Voltron movie. Not that I want it to be, but Antok suggested that we could make it a double date; he has a friend who's single. Friend's an animal lover too. Has both cat and a wolf hybrid, might be the right fit for you, according to Antok, that is. He's supposed to be a decent dude. Although I think Antok only suggested double-dating in case it made me feel more… dunno… secure. But please! Don't say yes. You can date Keith on your own time._ "

"Keith, hm? Nah, I think I'll pass. Despite the cat and the dog. And I am so not sitting in on your date. I would if you wanted me to, but since that's not an issue… Though I actually did consider going to watch Voltron. But I don't wanna leave Shōyu by himself for an entire evening, not yet. In a day or two, maybe. He's so small. I don't want him to feel lonely. Not before he's more used to being by himself." Shiro laughs at the thought that hits him. "So I might actually be the first to be in need of a cat-sitter."

" _You're the only one who has a cat yet. So I guess there's a reason why,_ " Hunk says. " _I'll be happy to help, but if… Yellow. Do it before I pick him up, yeah?_ "

"I can ask Veronica; at least she doesn't have a cat yet."

" _She'll love it—anyways, I'm off. I have work to do, and after I'm going to get my tiny lion. Or at least put in the official application._ "

"Let me know how it goes. I think they like us at the shelter; they were really happy that Matt wanted to apply for Green."

" _Will do,_ " Hunk says and disconnects.

***

Shiro uses the day on nothing. He's bored, but that's fine. He's managing. Having a kitten chase a feather on a stick, or sleeping on one's chest… bad memories are fighting a poor fight against the joy of being a cat owner, or being owned by a cat, which is a more precise description of the situation. Shiro has no regrets. He _loves_ it. So does Shōyu, at least Shiro thinks so. He's a little restless, the kitten, maybe searching for his brothers and sisters, but he seems to think that Shiro is a decent, if over-sized, replacement. The needs of a cat are simple, and Shiro does his best to fulfill them. It would have been good for Shōyu, had he gotten Red too, but as it is, there are no complaints. A second kitten would merely have been… great.

There is so much to enjoy. Shiro loves cats, and he loves his little kitten. He likes their purring, their tiny feet, the joy of watching them live their life, enjoying it in a way that no human is able. He likes lounging on the couch with Shōyu, his cat already getting in the habit of using him as a glorified pillow. Shiro's fine with that too.

The weather doesn't exactly encourage Shiro to venture outside. It's cold, it's windy, and the sky unleashes heaps of heavy slush in between the gusts of icy wind. Shiro does it anyway. He opens the huge doors that lead to his garden, properly fenced, to allow Shōyu to at least get a whiff if fresh air. Absolutely against that notion, Shōyu mewls pathetically and runs back to the sofa, not even caring to look at the outside.

Doing his duty, Shiro grabs his boots and his coat and braves the unpleasant environment, making sure his garden furniture is properly secured in case the winds get stronger. He stays outside for ten minutes, just to introduce Shōyu to his absence.

Shōyu didn't mind that he was gone for a moment. The kitten is asleep on top of the warm pillows where Shiro just sat. Which is great. Shōyu is not a dog, so he doesn't need the same careful training when it comes to being left alone, even if cats are social creatures. Shiro will extend Shōyu's alone time as the week passes; no way he is leaving a kitten alone for eight hours from one day to the next.

It's nice having some time to himself, though. There's a bunch of mails and messages that needs sorting, the kitchen needs a cleaning, and Shiro manages it all, in between playtime, feeding time and naps—Shōyu's naps, not his, although he does share some of them. Shiro's presence is needed, however, since his function in life _is_ to be a cat pillow. With Shōyu sound asleep on his chest, he even gets through half a novel that he planned to read. 

Another phone call comes in just before dinnertime.

It's Matt, triumphantly announcing his new status as a cat owner. He goes on for a while about the cat, and Shiro is sure this is how it feels when parents discuss their children. Green is definitely a sweet cat, but nothing like Shōyu. Shiro doesn't say that but makes supportive sounds, agreeing with Matt in everything, not to appease, but because he, too, is happy that one of Shōyu's siblings is getting a good home. Matt and Pidge will care for her so well. 

" _Now that Hunk has applied for Yellow, they're all gone—and to people we know,_ " says Matt. " _Funny how things turn out._ "

"Not Red." The words leave Shiro's lips before he can stop himself. Fact is, they don't know where Red went, which is good since Shiro isn't sure he can trust himself entirely not to show up at the doorstep of the new owners' house and demand to see her. "All we know is that Jasmine believed that they were a good match." He knows he should stop worrying about his second choice, only he can't stop. He forces himself to drop it. "Who's got Blue?"

Matt laughs. " _You really can't forget about her. Red._ " Before Shiro can reply, Matt continues. " _We ran into Allura van Alfor at the shelter. You know, Veronica's brother's fiancée. She was there to get a kitten as a surprise for Lance. So Blue's definitely going to a great home, I mean, Allura's the heir to the Alfor fortune, so talk about living in the lap of luxury. Anyway, she said that one of Lance's friends got your favorite girl, and that's why she decided to go look for a kitten at that shelter._ "

Shiro feels a surge of regret and envy running through him and he strokes the cat he actually owns, distancing himself from the emotions. He's being irrational and he knows it. "That's good to hear. I'm happy for her," he gets out, sort of meaning it.

" _And no running off to interrogate everyone over at Alfor Avionics,_ " Matt says. "Behave."

"I promise." Shiro is mainly making the promise to himself. He's a grown-ass man, and this ends here. Red is gone. The end. "Now tell me more about Miss Green."

***

Hunk drops by the next day, carrying a bag under one arm that smells enticingly and very much like freshly baked bread. Honing in on the two cups of coffee with their favorite coffee shop's logo on them, Shiro makes grabby hands. He is so intent on keeping his promise to himself about Red that he doesn't ask Hunk any questions about any potential new cat owners at Antok's workplace.

"I came to celebrate," Hunk says. "I've got a cat."

"You got your Yellow?" Shiro opens the door so Hunk can get inside. "Fantastic! Congratulations!"

"Can't pick him up until the end of next week; Blue's staying until then, and he shouldn't be the only kitten left there." Hunk looks like a sun against the gray sky; his smile is warm and wide. "But that's fine. I can get everything in order. I want some of those shelves you got. It needs some planning."

Knowing Hunk, he's probably going to make the shelves himself, and to perfection. "If you need help, I'm here," Shiro offers, showing Hunk towards the kitchen. Shōyu comes running to see what all the fuss is about.

"Hey, Kitty!" Hunk says, depositing the cups and bread on the kitchen island. "How are you doing, little guy? Did you know your brother's going to live in my house?"

Shōyu makes a _mroow_ , one that Shiro has already been taught means that he wants to be petted. Hunk is a fast learner, and he scoops the kitten up in his large hands, ever so gentle with the tiny cat.

Shiro finds plates and knives, some butter and jam, and they sit down to enjoy the coffee, Shōyu in Hunk's lap, from where he watches the meal, tryingly putting his tiny paw onto the island. Hunk distracts him with the fringe of his scarf, and Shōyu uses some time, entangling himself in it until he's tired again. Shiro watches like the proud cat dad he is.

"They are growing up so fast," he says, faking a sob. "So what did Antok say?"

Hunk beams, his huge chest heaving with the deep sigh at the thought of his man. "He can't wait to meet Yellow. By the way, I think it's funny, like peculiar, that I get a boyfriend before you do. I think I do, that is. If he wants to. Antok. It's not that I implied that there's anything wrong with you, man. I mean, have you seen you?"

Before Shiro can say anything, Hunk's phone buzzes. "He sent me a text," Hunk says, like he's in awe, or really surprised. "And a pic. Not, you know, a nude, or anything. He's not like that." Hunk is silent for a second or two before he continues. "He's gonna pick me up tomorrow at 6; we're going to that new French restaurant on 3rd. Oh." Hunk is almost breathless with excitement. He puts his hand over his heart. "I'm just… he's—" Hunk turns his phone, showing Shiro the photo. Even though Shiro has met Antok briefly, he is still stunned by the sheer size of the guy. He should be a professional wrestler, really. He might be a nerd, but he has the muscles of fighter. The selfie is taken at a meeting, blueprints and gadgets spread across a large desk. There are a few men and women in the background, all of them big or tall enough to be at least vaguely related to Antok.

Except one. It's the man in the red leather jacket, the one Shiro ran into at the shelter parking lot.

He's turned away so that Shiro can only see a small part of his face, but the slender build and the shaggy mullet? It's him, Shiro's certain. There is no jacket, but it's him. Shiro is not going to ruin Hunk's happiness by inquiring about some random guy at Antok's workplace, so he leaves it alone for now. He can ask later, when Hunk isn't on cloud nine, and Antok is more than a name and a face in a photo. "Antok… he's really good looking." It's not a lie; Long black hair, and the heavy glasses; Antok would be stunning if he didn't have competition from Shelter Guy. "And smart too. He better treat you right, or I'll—"

"The shovel talk? For _me_?" Hunk fake swoons, Shōyu in one hand. "Thank you, Shiro, my friend and savior. I mean, look at me, no way I can kill and bury anyone not treating me right myself. But dude, much appreciated." Hunk chuckles. "My dad will probably do the same, even though he knows I shoot a gun better than most, and if that wasn't enough, my judo black belt should do it. I have no immediate plans in that direction, you know. On the contrary."

"Just saying," Shiro says, knowing he's being ridiculous. He pulls his cup closer, taking a deep drink of the too hot coffee. He breathes in loudly to cool his tongue. "I'm still really pleased that you are seeing someone… will see someone, you haven't been on that date yet."

"Me too," Hunk says. "But you really should take the offer. Of a date. Antok says that the two of you would be good together. Keith, I mean. He sounds like your type. He's a pilot too."

Shiro isn't interested. This Keith probably is a great person, but Shiro doesn't want to go on any dates. Not right now. He has Shōyu to take care of. Then again, if it was Shelter Guy who asked, then maybe he would. "I'll just live vicariously through you."

"Antok and me? We're going to be so boring. You'd want something more lively," Hunk argues. "You're a fighter pilot. You liked that feisty little kit. You want fire. Not two dull engineers, discussing gyrating resistance, or some shit."

"Gyrating resistance? No, you're right," Shiro says, unable to keep a straight face. "That is one thing happening between the two of you that I'd never want to hear about, thank you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day starts with a gust of wind that makes the windows rattle. Shiro shivers and buries himself deeper under the heavy duvet. There's small _mrooo_ in his hear. He never really considered where Shōyu was supposed to sleep, not that there's a lack of cat-appropriate spaces now, one of which, Shōyu has decided, is the spot between Shiro's neck and shoulder. Clearly cat-appropriate. Appropriated, in this case. Shiro's fine with it.

Half asleep, Shiro turns on the TV. Bad habit, having a TV in the bedroom, but it helps him sleep when the night terrors are bad. They, contrary to the TV, are on pause, maybe chased away for a while by the small predator in his house. 

Shiro pulls his hand back underneath the duvet, rubbing Shōyu's ears. He makes a sleepy and content groan to match Shōyu's purr, relaxing as he listens to the white sound of the wind and the cat, the soft murmur of the morning news in the background.

" _A major winter storm begins to move into Arizona on Wednesday night_ ," the meteorologist says merrily, " _bringing snowy conditions to parts of the state's high country. The snowy conditions are expected to continue through Thursday and into Friday. Snow is expected to start falling in the early-morning hours Thursday and continue into Friday. A winter storm warning for the Galaxy Garrison area goes into effect from Wednesday through to Friday, according to the Weather Service. The area is forecast to receive up to two feet of snow, with locally higher amounts._ "

Shiro groans at the news. Seriously? Two feet, maybe more? He sighs again, far too comfortable to get up, not that there is much of a choice. He's a soldier, but he can't fight a snow storm, so he needs to make sure that they have food and drink for at least a week, just in case it gets worse than expected. Might take some time to clear the roads, so stocking up on everything is necessary. 

Leaving the house is going to be a test for Shōyu too. A few times, Shiro has left the living room for an hour or two, sitting in the kitchen with Shōyu asleep on the couch, so he should be fine. Shiro is going make sure that his kitten is properly entertained when he's gone.

Shiro could call Hunk or Veronica, but they are probably both at work. Also, Shōyu has to get used to being alone. Shiro knows he is an overly worried cat-dad. Shōyu has been cool with anything that has happened the last couple of days. Shiro is making a big deal out of a very small one. 

Shiro boops Shōyu on the nose. "What do you say, kiddo? Should we get up? Lots to do before tomorrow evening." So what if he's taken to the habit of speaking to his cat? It's not like he doesn't have a life. 

They both get up for breakfast. Shiro enjoys the sight of his kitten, mauling the unappealing remains of a minced chicken—legs, beak and all. It's supposed to be good for cats, natural food. Which makes sense. Shōyu is enthusiastic about it, at least. 

After finishing his coffee and bagel, Shiro lays out toys for Shōyu, filling a hollow ball with kibble so that there is something to do if he is bored. Shōyu already has a rhythm and Shiro hopes that Shōyu decides to take his morning nap as he usually does right after eating breakfast. Shiro plans to leave as soon as his kitten settles. To further ensure the comfort of his cat, Shiro takes one of the leftover cardboard boxes—this one held a dozen bags of dried fish treats—and puts one of his scarves in it, hoping that the familiar scent will make Shōyu feel safe. 

It's a success—it's a cheap cardboard box, the favorite item of all cats alive.

Shōyu enters it immediately, uses a minute on personal hygiene, and goes to sleep. Of course. 

Time for errands.

***

The roads are dry, but the wind is pulling and pushing at his car as he drives to Walmart. He hates Walmart; he prefers to go to the farmers' market, but that sure isn't happening today. So he braves the long isles, throwing boxes and cans into the cart, together with an assortment of vegs and meat. His freezer is full of frozen raw food for Shōyu, but he gets a decent stash of cat litter. That is one thing he would not want to run out of.

After Walmart hell, he drives towards the city. He needs to pick up Shōyu's health certificate at the vet clinic, and he wants it done now. He knows how it is with animals, no matter what kind: they always get sick during weekends, at night, or at any other inconvenient time, all of these times having that in common that vets are both expensive and elusive. He wants to make sure he—and Shōyu—are welcome as clients incase of emergency. He prefers this clinic, since they do work for the shelter and comes highly recommended. Shiro checks the address on the GPS. The clinic, conveniently, is close to his house. 

He finds the vet clinic seated between a hair salon and a Noodles & Co. The parking lot is empty, apart from a bike and a handful of cars, one of which Shiro recognizes. Veronica's battered truck is one of a kind. She doesn't have any animals, and the noodle restaurant is closed, so Shiro walks across the lot to the salon. He doesn't get inside before the door opens and Veronica steps out, looking great. She always does, but a new, shorter do suits her.

"You look awesome," Shiro says, making a big deal out of admiring her new style.

"You're stalking me? I know I'm hot, but now I'm so hot I cured your gay?" Veronica grins. "What are you doing here? Ah. Of course. The kitten! Is he all right?"

"No worries, just here to get his health certificate. It's probably cat-dad nerves, but with the weather coming, I want to be prepared. Talk to the vet and become a client if I like the place." Now that Shiro says it out loud, it sounds silly to be so concerned. 

"No, it's understandable. What is it, by the way, with the cats? Some kind of contagious disease? Everybody is getting kittens. Matt, Hunk, you." Veronica smoothes her hair when the wind makes a mess of it with a sudden gust. She shivers and pulls on her coat.

Shiro is just about to add _Lance_ to the list, only he remembers that Blue's adoption is supposed to be a surprise, at least according to Matt. Shiro really wants to ask about Lance and the connection to the guy who got Red, but he doesn't want to ruin Lance's gift, in case Veronica isn't supposed to know. It would be selfish. Veronica isn't going anywhere; he can ask when Lance has gotten Blue.

"Definitely contagious," he says, "I think its the cuteness. Can't resist the pink beans and the purring."

"True," Veronica agrees. "So much love in a small packet. I can't have one, though—pets are not allowed in my building, so please let me pet-sit if you need it."

"I thought you'd never ask. No, really, I mean it. We talked about it between us, Matt, Hunk, and I, pet-sitting when needed, but if you want in, it'd be perfect."

"I'd love to," Veronica says. "Not that I'm envious or anything."

"Cats enough to take care of now," Shiro says, testing the waters; it might be that Veronica knows about Blue; she'll know what he means if she does. "Five kittens in the litter."

"It's wonderful that three of them are staying together, sort of," Veronica says, pulling her coat closed, the collar up against the harsh wind.

So she knows nothing. Oh well. Shiro decides to change the subject. It is not his secret to share that Lance is getting the fourth kitten.

"Anyone flying today?" he asks. "With the snow coming, it might be the last chance before it stops."

"Nah. Sam doesn't want us to take any risks with ice buildup. Pidge has some new sims ready. I think she loves torturing us with impossible missions." Veronica buttons her coat.

"Sounds like Pi—"

The sudden and deep roar of a bike makes Shiro turn to see a flash of red. He has seen the bike before, just like he has seen the rider. Red leather jacket, black hair in a braid. It's him, the gorgeous guy from the shelter. No helmet, braid loose. He looks incredible. Shiro follows him with his eyes until he's gone. He's filled with emotions that he doesn't understand, and questions that he wants answers to. 

Why is this guy everywhere he turns? It's like the universe decided that Shiro needs to pay attention because it has stuff to say. 

Good work there. The universe has his full attention.

"Hey, Shirogane! That's rude! I'm over here." Veronica snaps.

Caught up in a tangle of annoyance, curiosity, and appreciation of Shelter Guy's looks, Shiro forces himself to turn to Veronica. "Sorry. I just saw that guy before, at the shelter. I think he might have adopted too. Anyway, I should be going. There's a cat waiting for me at home."

"Oh, _do_ tease me, why don't you. Also go away. I can't with your smug face. Enjoy your days off."

"Let me know when you'll come say hello to Shōyu." Shiro gives Veronica a hug, and they part ways, Veronica to go back to the Garrison, and Shiro to the vet clinic.

***

The clinic is empty. Shiro wonders if Gorgeous Guy went here, or if it's just coincidence that he was here, on this particular parking lot. Then again, why would he be at the shelter if he didn't have anything to do with any animals? Shiro can hear voices in the back of the clinic. It's early, so maybe they didn't expect anyone?

The small clinic is very clean and smells slightly of soap and wet dog. There are separate waiting areas for cats and dogs, something Shiro finds reassuring. Clearly the vets here care. Shiro walks around a little, looking at the pet food display and a magazine about hounds before he returns to the reception desk. There's a row of photos on the back wall, maybe from former patients. Shiro leans against the desk. There's a pile of folders and officially looking documents on it.

It's not like Shiro wants to look. But he does. He reads the part that sticks out from the folder on the top of the pile. It has 'copy' stamped on it. A bit further down it says _Animal's name._

And there it is: _Red_. Her name is there as well as a date, the date that the kittens were born! Shiro straightens up. He can't. He is not going to violate some innocent family's privacy for his stupid obsession. He takes a step back from the counter, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Shiro waits. 

Finally someone is coming. The door in the back swings open and a middle-aged woman comes out, looking a little worse for wear.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long? We had an emergency."

"Oh, no, I—" Shiro pauses. An emergency? Red?

"A cat, or?" he asks.

"If only. A bullmastiff. 160 pounds of it."

Shiro releases the breath he's been holding on to. "Ah. Hard work?"

"Very." The vet wipes her hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to retrieve my kitten's health certificate. He's from the shelter. We would like to come back for yearly health checks, if that's possible? He needs to be neutered at some point, too."

"Good, a decent cat owner. I like you. Yes, if you'd please fill out this form." The vet hands him a tablet, and he starts typing in the info.

"What's your kitten's name," she asks, hand on the pile that Shiro eyed earlier.

"Shōyu. They called him Black at the shelter. I'm Shiro. Takashi Shirogane."

"Ah, here." The vet pulls out the certificate, attached to a few other documents. "Here you are." She puts them on the desk next to the tablet. 

Shiro stops typing. "Thank you. I was wondering… I think I just saw one of the other adopters when I left. I think he has Shōyu's sister, Red. Could you—"

The vet knows where he's going. "Maybe ask at the shelter if they can help put you in contact with the family? I cannot give out any information about our patients and clients," she says. I'd like to help, but…"

"No, of course not. I understand. Sorry. I'll ask at the shelter. Two of my friends have kittens from that same litter, so it would just be interesting for us to know where the last one went."

With his hands filled with documents and his heart full of disappointment, Shiro thanks the vet and leaves, eager to get back home. As he told Veronica, there is a small kitten waiting for him. He can worry about Red and Gorgeous Shelter Guy later.

***

Shōyu yawns, his little tail vibrating as he stretches and mrrroows. He jumps out of the cardboard box, running eagerly towards Shiro, sneezing as a puff of icy wind makes it through the hallway. Shiro closes the front door with a foot.

"You slept all the time?" Shiro asks, putting down his groceries on the floor so that he can pet his cat. "You are the best kitty ever," he tells Shōyu, letting the kitten rub its face all over his hand. Being greeted like this is wonderful. It's a little slice of complete happiness, one that Shiro appreciates more than he can say, not that there are anyone to listen, other than Shōyu. Shiro takes a few minutes, making sure Shōyu is happy too, before he picks up the bags and carries them into the kitchen. 

He holds a long conversation with his cat about this and that as he puts the food into the fridge. Shōyu is really into it, adding to his repertoire of cute meows and purrs.

Shiro's heart melts again. 

Done, he makes himself a cup of coffee, taking it with him into the living room. He puts it on the coffee table to cool off while he is digging through the cat toys to find something nice to play with. He decides on a stick with a string and tuft of feathers at the end. He leads Shōyu around the room on the lowest part of the catwalk, the feathers too interesting for him to ignore. Shōyu sneaks in on the feathers as they lure him into the cat tree and back on the floor again. Then Shiro lets loose and swings the feathers around, trying to do what a bird would do, so that Shōyu catch and kill it. It takes a while, but Shōyu gets the job done. The enemy has been defeated and another cat-nap is coming up. Shōyu is too tired to move. Shiro laughs and fetches him so that he can sleep in his lap. 

With the kitten curled up and asleep, Shiro digs his phone out of his pocket and takes a few photos. He texts the best one to Matt, Pidge, and Hunk. He feels gracious and doesn't send one to Veronica—she'd just accuse him of teasing her. She'd be right. 

Matt sends back some cute pics he must have taken when they fetched Green. There is one of Pidge, glasses askew and Green half asleep on her face. It's adorable. Pidge sends a 10-second video of Green crawling into a box that is at least two sizes too small for a kitten. Green wins. The box loses. Shiro drinks some coffee and watches the video again, chuckling. He forwards it to Hunk, asking wether he is ready for the date. He gets back a text that informs him that Hunk has only puked once, so Shiro knows that he isn't that nervous. He sends another picture of Shōyu and wishes Hunk good luck. 

Slightly bored, Shiro has time to think. He's got this little guy in his life and that is enough. A man can dream, though. Shiro can't put a finger to what it is with the man in the red leather jacket. He is pretty, gorgeous, but Shiro couldn't care less about looks. He looks at his hand. Mostly he hopes that he meets someone who doesn't care, either. Gorgeous Guy could be less gorgeous—he would still have caught Shiro's attention. Maybe it's the way he moves, the energy. He's a bit like a cat—he has that coiled-spring feeling to him, like he is restless, eager to run wild. There is something about the messy braid, like here's a man who doesn't give a fuck about appearances, but instead does what he wants. Solitary, but not a recluse. It's no wonder he picked Red. _If_ he picked Red. 

If he did, he is Lance's friend, and then… then those six degrees of separation are suddenly down to two. 

"You are fucking with me, aren't you?" Shiro asks the universe.

The universe doesn't reply.

Not right away, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather did not get better overnight. Shiro is lounging on the couch with Shōyu, who doesn't mind being petted and pampered. He's purring, eyes half closed, the epitome of a content cat. They are getting used to one another, Shiro to having a cat in the house, and Shōyu to living in one. One thing Shiro isn't used to is having so much time off. He can barely remember the last time he had a full weekend off. Maybe there's a reason that Sam demanded he took a week. 

"Pity I can't bring you outside," he tells Shōyu. "Not that you'd appreciate it; you'd hate the snow. I wanna go see that Voltron movie. You think I can leave you home alone for a couple of hours? I'll leave you some of the stuffed food toys, of course."

Shōyu just makes a low mrrrr and stretches, all four paws in the air, allowing Shiro to scratch his belly. 

"I take that as a yes." Shiro knows he should go. By Monday Shōyu will have to spend the days alone while Shiro is at the Garrison, so it's necessary that Shōyu is comfortable without Shiro being there to take care of him.

Shiro grabs his phone, checking the forecast and weather warnings before he books a ticket via the movie theater's app. Slightly restless, he sends a text to Hunk, demanding a summary of yesterday's date. There's no reply, but Hunk is at work, so that is to be expected. Shiro checks his work mail, logging into the secure Garrison server to see the sim results from Pidge's last sim. Damn. Good thing they aren't at war any longer.

Puttering around in the house all day is fine, but Shiro isn't cut out for retirement just yet, something that had been on the table after he returned from captivity, not entirely intact. He's thankful for all the work Sam, Pidge, and Hunk have done on his arm: he hasn't been forced to quit. He wouldn't be back in a fighter plane had it not been for them and for the money Alfor Avionics threw into research. 

Shiro feels rested, if restless, in a way that makes him content. Now that he thinks of it, the combination of high adrenalin work and the almost meditative state of being owned by a cat might be the exact balance that he has been trying to find. His nightmares are gone, for now. Even the night terrors, the moments when he wakes up, unable to shake the dream, awake and caught in it at the same time, have decided to take a break. He feels clearer and more energized that he has been for ages. All thanks to a tiny kitten and some rest. Life isn't too bad.

It is like his brain has been given room and life to scan for new possibilities, new choices. 

One of them wears a red leather jacket.

***

Shōyu is done with playtime, he has devoured his minced chicken, and he is snoozing on the second floor of the cat tree. Discovering the view and—more importantly—leaves and branches that move in the wind has been an eye-opener for him, and keeping track of the outside environment has tired him out. Shiro can't wait for the weather to get better so that he can introduce Shōyu to the garden. Without the risk of him being blown away, that is.

Shiro is fairly certain that Shōyu will be fine alone. Nevertheless, he sets up an old phone as a makeshift webcam, just so he can keep an eye on things while he is gone.

With a last look at the weather app, Shiro grabs his boots. He's walking. The snowfall won't start until later, except the weather is unpredictable, so Shiro wants to be prepared. It's a short walk, and he'd rather brave the snow on foot than to have his car stuck in the street.

With a heavy coat and a scarf wrapped a couple of times around his neck, Shiro goes outside. The last couple of days have been windy, but it's clear the weather is getting worse, like the front is on its way in. Shiro shudders, pulls his scarf up even tighter around his neck and sets off, walking briskly towards the theater, trying to stay warm. It takes him less than ten minutes to get there, yet he is grateful when he reaches his destination. Damn, it's cold. 

The smell of popcorn hits him as he steps inside the foyer. Someone must have turned up the heat, because the temperature is pleasantly warm. He pulls off his coat and scarf and goes to buy something to drink. He foregoes the popcorn, but they still smell alluring.

Checking the webcam he set up before he left, he breathes out a small sigh of relief. He picked the right kitten when he picked Shōyu. His calm, cool attitude is real. Shōyu is still asleep and he hasn't moved away from the cat tree. Maybe it would have been a better idea to get two—

Shiro stops that line of thought. He couldn't get the other kitten he liked, the end. Red is in a good home. She is here in the city, close enough for Shiro to reach out to her owner through friends. It is not too difficult to find out how she's doing. It has to suffice. Shōyu is fine. Red is fine. Now it is his turn to be fine. 

Determined not to let any more stupid ideas ruin his evening, he checks whether Hunk has texted him. Not yet. Probably a good sign.

As the doors open, Shiro follows the crowd into the theater. Taking his seat, he makes himself comfortable in the plush chair. With his drink in hand, he leans back with closed eyes, ignoring the trailers for other movies that he has little interest in seeing. He relaxes, listening to the soundtrack for some movie about car thieves, pleased that the seats on each side of him are empty. Oddly enough, since Voltron is a recent movie. Maybe it's the snow that keeps people from going. Their loss. 

The lights are dimmed. The movie is about to begin when the people in Shiro's row shuffle around, allowing a latecomer to find their seat. Of course it's the empty seat next to his. 

Shiro grabs his coat from and moves it to the free seat on the other side of him. He looks up to send the person a smile, as if to apologize for taking up his reserved chair. 

And then Shiro stops breathing.

He is looking at the man in a red leather jacket. There is snow in the guy's braid; he is in straight from the snowstorm building outside. 

"Oh," says Gorgeous Guy, lips parted, eyes widening in recognition. "You."

Shiro says nothing. He stares. Gorgeous Guy is even more gorgeous up close. "I—" he finally gets out.

Then the lights are out and the movie starts. 

Gorgeous Guy sits down, pulling off his jacket. He looks at the screen, of course he does; he is here to watch the movie, not to stare at another man. 

The moment disappears into the past, the connection broken.

Unless he is going to be really awkward and speak to Gorgeous Guy, the only thing Shiro can do is to do what he came here for: watch the movie. It turns out to be a great distraction. The movie has him from the start. A small crew of five, a space princess and a big-ass mecha are saving the universe from evil, jumping from planet to planet, exploring and uniting people. The main characters are interesting, and Shiro sympathizes with Sven, a hero who willingly sacrifices himself to save his friends. His second in command, Akira is interesting too. All the characters are compelling, and Shiro manages to enjoy the movie. 

Most of the time. 

It's hard not to be distracted, what with Gorgeous Guy sitting next to him and with questions stuck in his throat. He forces himself to concentrate on the events on the screen. 

To make it worse (or better) the chemistry between Akira and Sven is fantastic. The actor who plays Akira is cute, and if the plot hadn't been as good, Shiro would have enjoyed it just for that. There is a vague resemblance between Akira and Gorgeous Guy, so maybe that's why. 

The movie _is_ great and time flies by quickly. With the alien princess leading them, they manage to save the day, triumphant against the evil forces. The plot is coming to an end, the Voltron crew is celebrated before Sven and Akira steps up to make a speech. 

The audience cheers when Akira kisses Sven at the end of it. 

Shiro does too. He is grinning like mad; he hadn't expected that, hadn't believed that the obvious chemistry between them would have a resolution. The end credits begin, the music loud, and Shiro is so pleased he just sits there, enjoying the moment, pleased with the happy end. 

He can't stop himself but looks to the side, wanting to see if Gorgeous Guy thought so too. And Gorgeous Guy's grumpy expression is gone, replaced by a smile that is as wide as Shiro's own. 

At that moment, Gorgeous Guy turns. Their eyes meet. 

It's like lightning and spring and for a moment Shiro cannot breathe. Then he remembers where he is, who he is looking at, and he tears his eyes away. He doesn't _know_ Gorgeous Guy. He is making up stories about him. Maybe he hates cats. Maybe he is straight as a rod. Maybe he has nothing to do with Lance, nothing to do with Red. 

Maybe Shiro is a coward. He has been a prisoner with the enemy for a year. Talking to Gorgeous Guy is _nothing_. He can do it. Just turn. Say _Hi, I'm Shiro, I saw you at the shelter. Were you there to pick up a kitten? Would you care for a cup of coffee?_. Can't be that difficult. 

Except it can. Because when Shiro looks up, Gorgeous Guy is leaving, back turned, making his way towards the exit. 

Shit.

***

It's cold and dark when Shiro steps outside. The snow is falling, huge white flakes covering the ground. It's cold enough for it not to melt. There's an inch or two on the ground already. The wind is unpleasant enough without the snow. It's no use, looking for Gorgeous Guy; no one in their right mind is going to be outside longer than necessary in this weather. Shiro looks anyway. Neither Guy, nor his bike are to be seen, which is kinda relieving since it'd be suicide trying to ride a bike on streets which at best are more slippery than a skating rink.

Shiro doesn't hesitate for long before he hurries home.

As usual he is greeted by Shōyu. The kitten is loudly announcing that he is happy to see him. Shiro's mood doesn't stay moody for long. A playful cat demanding his attention is the #1 cure for any gloom, and Shiro a willing servant. He throws himself into some serious cat-activity, feeling much better after having watched Shōyu catch and kill a fake mouse, a couple of dried fish, and a remote-controlled ladybug. 

Seated on the sofa with Shōyu, a plate of tuna casserole in front of them, TV on with no sound, Shiro has time to think about his eventful movie-visit. He realizes that he has approached Shelther Guy all wrong. He's a soldier, an officer, trained in tactics. If he wants to get to know Shelter Guy, he needs a strategy. He can't keep relying on coincidence. Destiny is fickle, and Shiro believes in creating his own chances. First step is to contact the shelter. Maybe Jasmine is willing to let him have more information. He doesn't count on anything specific, like an email, just a hint, maybe have confirmed that he picked Red. People have the right to privacy. There is no doubt that Gorgeous Shelter Guy lives in the area, though, not with their many encounters. If it not been for the snow, Shiro could have gone out, looking for the red bike.

Yeah, now he sounds like a real stalker. Maybe not. It's creepy and even though Shiro saw appreciation in Shelter Guy's eyes, it doesn't mean that he wants Shiro to follow him around.

Then there is the connection to Lance that should be explored. If Shelter Guy has Red, then he's the friend Matt heard Allura speak about. Easy enough—just wait until Lance has received his surprise kitten, and Shiro is free to call and ask.

"Patience yields focus, Shirogane," he tells himself. "Of course you can wait." It's only a little more than a week before he can follow that lead, and yet it feels like far too long. How did he even end up like this? It's just attraction. Shelter Guy might be a total ass. 

God, he's setting himself up for disappointment, isn't he?

"This is stupid," he tells Shōyu who finds it appropriate to rub his anchovies-stinking little face against Shiro's chin. "And thank you. You're gross."

He should call Matt for input—not necessarily _sane_ input, it's Matt. This Gorgeous Shelter Guy thing is ridiculous. It's just… there is something there. All Shiro wants is to meet the guy, see if he's imagining things, find out if Shelter Guy really is all that. How can a guy who goes to the shelter for a kitten, and who rides a bike like he was born for it… how can he not be interesting?

Of course he might not be interested in a traumatized guy, missing an arm, but Shiro wants the opportunity to ask. Not that he had it already, he was just to slow and too baffled to act.

So Matt it is. 

Shiro sits wit his phone in hand when it buzzes. It's a text from Hunk. 

  


**Hunk** : I'm busy. 

  


The message is followed by a long row of emojis, the gist of which is that Hunk now has a boyfriend. And that he—and said boyfriend—are enjoying the pleasure of… eggplants. With Hunk that can either mean that he invented a dish that contains them, or that he is enjoying something else that Shiro would prefer not to think about for too long. 

Before Shiro can reply, a second text comes in. 

  


**Hunk** : New bar on GLXYst tomorrow evening w/ Antok. You too. Matt & Pidge r going. And by going I mean walking bc snow. Keith will be there. Won't take no for an answer. Also: busy!

  


Shiro makes a sound that could be a laugh. Or a sigh. He doesn't want to be shoved into the arms of this Keith, whoever he is. Better nip it in the bud. It would be a suitable moment to underline that he isn't interested in Antok's other friends, either. But a night out on town might be just what Shiro needs to let out some steam and forget about Shelter Guy for a night. Veronica already offered to cat-sit, so if she's available, he will go. 

  


**Shiro:** Okay. _Not_ a date. I may be interested in another guy, so don't. I'll go, but tell Keith that I'm not his date!!! Need to talk to Vic abt cat-sit.

**Hunk** : Whaaaaaat??? Another guy??? How??? When???

**Shiro** : You're busy. Go back to Antok. I'll tell you about him tomorrow, k?

  


Shiro puts the phone down. He's happy for Hunk. Their exchange, however, does little for Shiro's need to berate himself for being so damned slow. Funny that Hunk, always reluctant to throw himself into danger, just threw caution to the wind and acted on his emotions. Shiro sighs. If he had acted like Hunk—sooner—he might have been able to strike up a conversation with Gorgeous Guy. He could've had coffee. He could've had a name. Or better, coffee, a name, and a phone number. Or he could have nothing, because Gorgeous Guy could be married with children. Except Gorgeous Guy _had_ looked at him with interest. Shiro didn't make that up. 

And Shiro would have liked to find out if it was the same kind of interest that he is feeling. 

Annoyed with himself, Shiro decides that can just as well go to bed. It's getting colder. He lies on the couch, staring out the window, watching the snow fall, except it's not as much falling as whirling, a deep drift already building against the glass doors. Maybe there won't be any clubbing tomorrow. 

Great. He can always use another evening, thinking about Gorgeous Shelter Guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro stares out the window, just standing there, watching the world turn into a winter wonderland, sans wonder. The snow has piled up all day, leaving deep dunes of white. An ice desert. The sky is dark, the storm clouds not letting any light through. The stars are gone. The snow keeps falling, the wind whirling it around in violent patterns before it lands, adding to the pile-up. 

Although the weather sucks, it's not impossible to walk to the club. There are snowdrifts, but the wind has also cleared parts of the road, so Shiro's going to make an attempt. Hunk and Antok are on the other side of town, and a few texts back and forth ensure him that they can make it too. He checked the local news, and apart from a snow-related power outage a few streets down, it doesn't seem like an entirely bad idea to venture outside. If one likes snow, of course. 

It's time for Shiro to get ready. He walks past Shōyu on the way to the bedroom, stroking him gently. Shōyu is too occupied with watching the snow to acknowledge it.

Cats.

A quick shower and a shave later, Shiro is looking into his closet. It has been a long time since he has worn anything but his uniform or something very casual. He could do with some new clothes, that's the immediate result of his survey. He rummages around and finds a pair of jeans that aren't too shabby, and a t-shirt which is, but also looks great on him. That has to do. He's not going to the club to pick up a guy for the night. Not his style. 

Dressed, Shiro looks himself over. Not bad. He still has an hour before Veronica arrives, so there is time to get a snack and a drink. 

He's on his way into the kitchen when his phone rings. It's Hunk's phone, but not his voice.

" _This is Antok. I am sorry to call, but we have an emergency._ "

Shiro breathes in, holding his breath for a moment. "Did something happen to Hunk?"

" _It is my friend Keith. There has been a break in at his house. His cat disappeared. We're on our way over there to help find her. I'm calling because you live close to him. If you wouldn't mind helping, that is._ "

Shiro can hear Hunk in the background, stating that _of course Shiro's gonna help._ Well, duh. A poor cat out in this weather? "What's the address?"

" _I'll text it. He has no power, so if you have a flashlight, better bring it._ "

"On my way."

Shiro shoves his phone into his pocket, gets his toolbox to grab the Maglite he keeps there. He runs into his bedroom to fetch a power bank for his phone before he grabs his coat from the hook by the front door. He is relieved that Shōyu is such a calm little creature. He watches him with curiosity. Shiro gets the tin where he keeps the stinkiest of Shōyu's treats. Appeased by the small pile of dead fish that Shiro puts in front of him, Shōyu is content to stay where he is. 

"I promise I'll take good care of you later," Shiro says, getting his scarf and gloves. The text from Antok comes in right as he is ready to run out the door. _Desert Road_. It's two streets down, one of the more shady spots in town—which explains the break in. No matter. Shiro's off.

He runs as well as he is able through the drifts. The wind is forceful and the snow blinding. He has snow in his boots and down the neck within the minute, despite the tightly tied scarf. It takes just a few minutes before he reaches Desert Rd. Keith lives really close. Shiro jogs down the narrow lane as he looks for number 14. It's at the bottom of the short street, the number painted by hand on the post box, barely visible in the flurry of snow and the light from the flashlight. 

The house is old and derelict. Shiro opens the gate, looking for life. "Hello? Keith?"

A dog barks inside the house. Ah, the wolf hybrid. Shiro approaches with care. He knocks on the front door, a piece of peeling paint falling off it. The barking intensifies. Then the door is opened and an old man glares at him. He is holding a giant dog by the collar. Not precisely what Shiro had expected. 

"Are… are you Keith? I'm Shiro. Antok called."

"No, I'm his neighbor—he's out looking for his cat. Just trying to slap some wood in front of the window those thieving little asses broke before his bedroom looks like fucking Alaska. House's like a freezer. You here to help? He said someone was coming."

"Yeah. Sorry about the break-in."

"Streetlight's out and this is what happens. Even with a dog in the house, they tried. I guess they were in for a surprise there. Kosmo's a goofball, but they don't know that." The man points to the back of the garden. "Cat went out the broken window. It's that way. Keith's pretty upset. I'm taking Kosmo back to my house when I'm done. Tell Keith I'll look after him."

Shiro assumes that Kosmo is the gigantic wolf. Yeah, the burglars might have had the scare of their life, goofball or not. "Will do. Thank you."

Shiro makes his way across the lawn to the back of the house. Here the wind is harsher. Shiro is blinded by the snowflakes as the storm whips them into his face with force. Shielding his eyes with a hand, he steps around a tall drift of snow, looking for both Keith and the cat. There's a set of footprints leading further out back, barely visible as the snow rapidly covers them. Shiro walks a bit further. By a low hedge someone is crouching.

"Keith?" Shiro calls out, the roar of the storm tearing the sound to pieces. "Keith, it's Shiro, Hunk and Antok's friend."

The person crawls out from under the hedge, getting up, back towards Shiro. He is wiping his eyes, his back heaving in a sob. "Yeah, I— I—"

Then the guy turns. The face is tear-streaked and the eyes are red-rimmed, but Shelter Guy is still the most beautiful man that Shiro has ever laid eyes on. Despite the tears, he still has the same effect on Shiro. This time it's not the wind that keeps Shiro losing his breath. 

"You." Shiro is stunned for a moment.

"Oh," Keith lets out. 

"You're Keith?" Shiro asks, his heart suddenly beating twice as fast, winter clearly being the season for butterflies.

" _You_ are Shiro?"

"Yeah. And you… you have Red?"

"She's—" Keith's eyes fill with tears. "She's so little."

"Let's find her. She can't have gotten far in this mad weather."

"What if she's—"

Shiro shakes his head. "She's not. She's the toughest kitten there is. We'll find her." They will. They have to. "I'll start in the other corner. Is there anywhere she could have gotten inside, under something?"

"No. The garage doors is always closed and locked."

The bike, of course. "We start here, and if we haven't found her when Hunk and Antok arrive, we widen the perimeter."

"Okay." Keith takes a shaky breath, straightens up and nods, like he finds strength in that he is no longer searching for Red by himself. "We'll find her."

Bracing himself against the violent gusts, Shiro trots towards the other side of the garden. He starts by the garage, going through every nook and cranny, looking for paw prints, listening for any sound that could reveal Red's hiding place. His heart bleeds for Keith. He knows how he feels. Shiro lost Red once, even though he knew she went to a good home. Now he sees for himself how good, sees how worried Keith is for her. They _have_ to find her. He won't lose her again. He won't let Keith lose her.

Shiro's gloves are wet and cold, melted ice is seeping through the fabric of his pants, and there's water in his boots. He digs down with both hands where he sees a small cave in the snow, but there is nothing hiding there. He's halfway through his side of the garden, and they still haven't found any signs of Red's whereabouts. Not a sound, not a trace. It's not looking good. He digs back in, ignoring that his hand is a frozen lump. It doesn't matter. He stops when they find her. If it takes him all night, he will find her.

He moves further down into the corner, groaning as he slips and falls down on one knee. He can do this. Another handful of snow, another foot of hedge searched. 

"Shiro! Shiro!" The shout is triumphant, loud enough to fight the storm.

Shiro is up with a speed that belies his deep-frozen state. "Keith?" He starts running towards Keith, stumbling in the deep drifts.

"Found her!" Keith is cradling Red in his arms. Her tiny head is the only thing that sticks out from under Keith's coat. "She's… she's alive!"

Shiro is at Keith's side in a second. "Let's get her inside, maybe… do you have a heating pad?"

"Oh no," Keith gasps, panic rising in his eyes. "No power. What do—"

"My house. It's two streets down, power's on, and I have a heating pad. Dry clothes too. You want me to call the vet?"

Red makes a very loud complaint.

"I—Kosmo."

Shiro goes into command mode. "Your neighbor took him in. Call him from my place. Let's go. Do you have a good hold on Red?"

"Yeah." Keith starts walking, no questions asked.

It takes them five minutes to reach Shiro's house. He fights to unlock the front door with fingers that don't work; for once his prosthetic hand turns out to be a great substitute for actual fingers. He ushers Keith inside, slamming the door shut as if to make sure the storm know it is not welcome here. Keith stands, wet and shivering, in the corner, hugging Red as if he never wants to let her go. Shiro understands the notion. He pulls off his coat, leaving his soaked boots on the floor. 

"Don't let her go, I'll get a fleece blanket." 

Shiro walks into the living room. Shōyu is jumping down from the cat tree to see what all the fuss is about. Shiro uses a second to pet his cat before he grabs the nearest blanket, hurrying back to Keith. 

"Black. He's…" Keith looks at Shōyu before his attention is needed elsewhere when Red starts wailing at Shōyu. She's squirming, trying to get down.

"Will you let me take her? If you want to get out of those wet clothes, I mean." Shiro holds out the blanket, not sure whether he should be worried for Shōyu. "Let me check that she isn't hurt."

Keith looks confused, like the events finally are catching up with him, or he with them. "I don't have anything else to wear."

"Bedroom, second drawer. Drawstring pants, hoodies. Socks in the upper drawer, heating pad in the bottom one." Shiro points to the door that leads to his bedroom.

"Thank you." Keith sounds so relieved. He extracts Red from the inside of his coat, her annoyed hissing a clear sign that she isn't about to leave this life anytime soon. There's a lot of fire there. 

Shiro takes her carefully, ready to face her wrath and the consequences of trying to put a warm blanket around her. He too hisses as she manages to get him with a paw. 

"Sorry about her. Please don't let her hurt Black." Keith winces. He hurries in the direction of dry clothes.

With Red in his arms, Shiro heads back into the living room. His socks leave wet marks on the carpet. He sits down, a good hold on Red, much to her displeasure. Shōyu is rubbing against Shiro's leg, immediately regretting it when he finds out that the fabric is wet, cold, and decidedly unpleasant to touch. "Sorry, kitty," Shiro tells his kitten. He is risking the health of his remaining hand, trying to examine Red to see if she is injured. Her paws are cold, but there is no apparent damage or blackened tissue. She's wet and her fur messy. There is no blood and nothing broken, at least nothing that hurts. She certainly has the full use of her legs, clawing at Shiro as he feels along her tail, just to be sure it isn't sore or broken, or worse that tip is frost damaged. 

Shiro stops breathing when Shōyu jumps up on the couch. Red is about to scream at him again when her little nose vibrates, and her ears turn towards him. She lets out a soft _mrrrro._

_Mrrrra,_ Shōyu retorts. 

Red sneezes and squirms again, eager to get closer. 

"She remembers him." Keith is back, carrying another set of pants and a hoodie. "Do you think you… maybe she wants to—"

Red flails and Shiro considers the options. He let go of her, ready to pick Shōyu up in case it is needed.

It's not. Red is in Shōyu's face immediately, blinking with narrow eyes. Her happy little tail is curling over him as she greets him. Both kittens start purring at the same time. 

"Aww," Shiro says.

"That is just too cute." Keith looks at the kittens like he's melting, which is unlikely, seeing that they just came in from something akin to Arctic winter. 

"I think she's fine. Wet and cold, but I don't think there is anything wrong with her."

"She looks all right. Apart from being wet." Keith offers the pile of clothes he has been holding. There's a smile to go with it too. "The heat pad. And I guess you'd want something dry to wear."

"Thanks." Shiro grabs the hoodie and pulls it over his head. He hesitates for a beat before he simply stands and unbuttons his wet pants and socks, leaving them on the floor in favor of dry, warm ones. He pulls them on quickly. He sighs as he starts thawing. "There's an extension cord on your left under the couch for the heading pad."

Keith is watching him undress and dress with a neutral face. He takes the heating pad and connects it, placing it so that Red can get to it before he sits. Both kittens are ready to investigate, moving onto the soft surface with careful steps, pleased to discover that it is warming up. It takes a little before Keith speaks. "Thank you for helping me."

"Urgh," Shiro groans. "Antok and Hunk! Just a second." He picks up his wet pants to get his phone from the front pocket. He sends a quick text, informing Hunk that Red has been found, inviting them to drop by if they want. The reply arrives instantly, declining the invitation in favor of them going home to change into something warm and comfortable. Shiro can't say he doesn't understand. "You wanna call your neighbor?" Shiro asks Keith. "I should call my cat-sitter; she'll be disappointed that she's not needed, but I think we're more than enough to handle these two. I'll go make some coffee. Do you drink coffee?"

"Are you asking me if I wanna have coffee with you?" Keith makes a small smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners.

"I think so." Shiro returns the smile. "If I'm not overstepping."

"I like coffee," Keith says. He looks away, folding the fleece blanket so that it makes a small nest around the heating pad. "Black."

"Okay then. Erm." Shiro hesitates. "Coffee. I'll call my friend."

He does so as he waits for the kettle. Giving Veronica a quick summary of the evening's search, she is happy that nothing happened to Red, and announces she will be over for lunch the next day so that she can meet Shōyu without the drama. Shiro finishes the conversation as the water boils. He scoops instant into two mugs and carries them back to Keith. 

Keith has moved into the corner of Shiro's sectional, closer to where Shiro was sitting. The kittens are curled up together, as if Shōyu senses Red's need for warmth and comfort. Shiro sits down next to him, as close as he dares without sitting too close.

Keith licks his lips. He is playing with his messy braid; it is hanging on by a thread to the base idea of what a braid is. "I talked to my neighbor. He says he's going to bed now. He's keeping Kosmo overnight to keep his feet warm." Keith's smile is warm too. 

Shiro is not a coward. He refuses to be a coward, letting opportunity slip through his fingers again. "In that case… You could… stay? I have a guest bedroom. The storm's getting worse."

"Yeah," Keith says. "I could. I would like that."

"When I saw you that night at the shelter…"

"M-hm." Keith takes a sip of his coffee. "I noticed you. You were at the pet store too. With Antok's boyfriend."

"We almost met at the vet's. I wanted to know if Red was fine. I almost picked her, you know."

"I liked Black too. Shōyu. I had a hard time deciding. And I'm sorry we didn't."

"All this time Hunk was trying to convince me to go on a date with Antok's friend Keith. But I had seen this handsome guy on a red motorcycle, and I wasn't interested."

"Same here. Antok was so annoying, trying to sell me a date with someone named Shiro. I told him, no. I had already met a guy in a parking lot. Couldn't forget him." 

"It feels like fate had something to say to us," Shiro muses. "Only I don't believe in fate."

Keith laughs. "It's not fate. It's kittens. Look at them now."

Shiro looks. Red and Shōyu are asleep on top of the heating pad. Where one begins and the other ends is only determined by color. 

"They must have missed each other so much," Keith says. "But don't let it fool you. The cute is merely a cover. I'm sure they planned this."

"I wanted to kiss you so badly when I sat next to you at the movie." Shiro says it before he can shut his mouth around the sentence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Why didn't you?" Keith turns and looks at him with that expression, the way he had looked when their eyes met at the theater. Keith puts the mug down. "I would have kissed you back."

Shiro can't look away from Keith. He's the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He compassionate and loving and wonderful. And he said yes to coffee. 

"And now?" Shiro asks, his voice low. "Would you kiss me back if I kissed you now?"

"No," Keith says and smiles. "No more ifs. _I_ kiss you, and _you_ kiss me back."


End file.
